


Trifling

by Honeybee1031



Series: Pedigree of Honey [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Bumblebee being Bumblebee, Eruption, Extending the Olive Branch, F/M, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Second Chances, but also Shadowstriker being Shadowstriker, episode 18, post season one/very end of season one, rated T JUST in case but it could probably be G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeybee1031/pseuds/Honeybee1031
Summary: Bumblebee has always been the autobot’s ray of sunshine. He is always there to help anyone in need, regardless of their alignment. Even if that person has a nasty habit of trying to blow him up at any given opportunity.OR: This is war and Bumble-“Why can’t we be friends?”-bee knows that but he doesn’t have to like it.UPDATED 8.13.2019(NOW HAS A TWO-PART FOLLOW-UP PIECE. Entitled 'Noteworthy.')





	Trifling

“ _Welcome back, Crew_ ,” greets the light voice of Teletraan-X from his new station. “ _How delightful it is to not be terminated!_ ” He sing-songs in far too pleasant a tone considering his choice of phrasing. At least Teletraan-X hasn’t lost his charm in all this, if that’s what they are to call it.

The resident dinobot gives a satisfactory growl of approval. “How right you are, Teletraan-X. And so, here we are my friends,” Grimlock proudly proclaims, turning his attention back to his fellow autobots and dearly missed friends. “Reunited after millions of years lost in time and lost in—“ Grimlock’s words are cut short when he hears a pained groan. A quick glance towards his nearest friends tells him that he isn’t the only one who heard the sound. All aboard the Ark have gone tensely still. “…was that one of you?”

It is then that Bumblebee stretches, playing a sound clip of a yawn with his volume far too high. He smiles nervously as more optics slowly turn his way. The little scout is many things but subtle is not one of them. Liar is also not among his programming. Well, not _good_ liar, at least.

“ _Bee_ ,” Windblade drags out his designation in warning. “What did you do?” Servos plant on her hips when he shrugs at her words. Unfortunately for him, Windblade knows better than all of them not to trust his innocent act.

“ _Bumblebee is lying_ , _Not Crew_ ,” Teletraan-X tattles cheerfully, only confirming her suspicion.

“ _I plead the fifth!_ ” Bumblebee responds through his radio, shifting a step in front of the control panel. His actions cause both Grimlock and Windblade to cock a metal brow at him, clearly not impressed.

“How very _obvious_ of you, Bumblebee,” the dinobot drawls.

It is then that a sharp cry and a clang sounds as a metal body hits the floor from a short fall. Before another autobot can move the yellow scout lowers himself into a protective stance before the control panel. That is to say, he is protective of the panel—or rather, what is stirring beneath it—and is not positioned to protect his fellow bots from whatever this may be. He tensely keeps his position when a quaking servo snatches at his ankle joint. The grab causes him to jump and inadvertently jerk the body attached to the hand semi out of her hiding place. Bumblebee quickly repositions himself but the jig is long over.

“Shadowstriker!” Windblade exclaims, her sword already called upon before she’s gotten out the other femme’s name.

At the sound of her designation the decepticon tenses with a hiss, though it could have been from pain as much as fury. She does look as confused to see them as they are to see her. All but Bumblebee that is. Suffice to say she didn’t sneak herself aboard.

“ _Bumblebee smuggled Shadowstriker aboard the Ark while you were fighting the decepticons. He tried to store her in the compartment beneath the control panel_ ,” Teletraan-X informs the group, tone perky as ever.

Bumblebee casts Teletraan-X a dirty look for ratting him out though he can’t say he blames the drone AI. Shadowstriker _had_ attempted to terminate him and was quite nearly successful. The sound of a charging blaster snags the scout’s attention as Grimlock and Windblade both stalk forward, ready to terminate their unwelcome guest. Neither get particularly far however partly because Bumblebee won’t move. What’s more surprising is how he gives them both a shove away when they attempt to move him.

“Out of the way, Bee,” Windblade warns as she keeps her deadly stare on the con.

“Why are you protecting her?” Grimlock demands. “She will only make you regret it.” His normally smooth voice lowering in a gravelly growl. “I know you’ve forgotten plenty, my amnesiac friend, but surely not her attempts on your life!”

“ _Can’t we all jus’ git along?”_ Bumble asks with a soundbite he snagged from some movie he watched recently.

“ _No!_” Windblade and Grimlock both snap in unison.

“Finish what you started!” Shadowstriker hollers, her plating flaring defensively. The three arguing bots take their attention off one another and turn it on the fallen warrior. “Did you honestly capture me as a prisoner of war?” She practically spits her words at Bumblebee. “Decepticons don’t cater to hostage deals if that was your idea. We aren’t soft like _you_ fools! If we’re pathetic enough to be caught then we’re prepared to give our sparks for Megatron and the Decepticon cause!” She’s venting, trying to get through the pain but she’s far from scared. In fact, Shadowstriker doesn’t seem frightened at all—her plating isn’t even quaking! If anything she looks angry, and perhaps a little annoyed. The femme con glares at her enemies, her servo clutching at what remained of her ruined arm.

Bumblebee takes notice, it’s rather hard not to, in all honesty.

‘ _At least the magma cauterized her wound,’_ Bumblebee thinks grimly. Shadowstriker is tough but not invincible. It’s a miracle she survived the explosion way back when and Bumblebee knows it. The mech was relieved in a way to see her alive when they had their next encounter on that crashing tanker. Bumblebee isn’t sure if he was relieved that she was alive or grateful to shed some of his guilt that day after thinking that he killed her. War is war but Bumblebee would rather disarm than destroy. ‘ _Well she’s certainly disarmed now…’_

The scout’s optics rolls down once more to Shadowstriker’s latest injury. A servo grips what remains of her left elbow joint. The forearm was long gone, melted into nothing by the cascade of magma she had the misfortune to make contact with after a well-aimed laser shot her off-balance.

‘ _Sweet Solus Prime, that had to hurt!’_ He thinks, mournful for the femme. _‘It still has to hurt!’ _Bumblebee winces at the fresh memory of her agonized scream. The pain was so intense that she went unconscious from it, at least that’s what the scout gathered from the scene. When he heard her scream he didn’t waste more than a nanoklik watching the footage of the Ark’s camera feed. He would be prouder about how quickly he slipped out there, retrieved the femme and returned to the Ark without either Grimlock or Windblade noticing while locked in battle. He _would_ be, however seeing her in the state she was in, Bumblebee couldn’t quite find it in him to celebrate.

The poor scout couldn’t figure out what unnerved him more—the memory of her scream or the knowledge that he was apparently the only one who had heard it. Sure, there was a lot going on but still… He can’t help the small shudder.

It is then that the yellow autobot looks to her with an expression she’s never seen from him, not at her personally. It’s solemn, far more serious than anything she thought him capable of. He’s watching her with careful but empathetic optics, a slight frown on his face.

“I don’t need your pity!” Shadowstriker warns with great hostility, wincing once more and gripping her arm. Her mismatch optics dart left and right, looking for an escape route but only finding ‘those damn goody-goody’ autobots surrounding her.

‘ _Maybe I do pity you,’_ Bumblebee thinks to himself, optics cycling into a softer expression. He kneels at her side and offers a servo palm up to the femme. ‘ _But that’s not what this is about.’_ Used to being the ‘cutie’ of his small team, which just got far bigger, the scout cocks his helm to one side going for innocent and sweet. His expression is gentles further for Shadowstriker, beeping quietly to prompt her contact when she just stares incredulously.

When her hesitation drags out Bumblebee’s tender expression begins to fade to that of concern and soon confusion. ‘ _You really don’t understand what compassion is,’_ he realizes. What little remains of his damaged vocalizer releases broken static in an attempt to mimic a sad sounding hum. Primus help him but seeing her being pushed by anger and hate, wanting revenge? She’s strong but Bumblebee could only imagine how much stronger she would be if she were powered by a deep rooted loyalty and teamwork. If she had friends, not just comrades and threats on her life at the risk of failure? Not that dying seemed like much of a concern to Shadowstriker.

That’s when it, well, _strikes_ him. What if he attempts a peace offering! Friendly favors surely aren’t common or given freely within the decepticon ranks, at least as far as Bumblebee assumes. ‘ _There’s got to be something we can do to help her see she’s safe here…’_

That’s when a familiar, if cranky, voice sounds. “How do you want us to proceed, Optimus?” It’s Ratchet. Only _Ratchet_ could nap for over sixty-five million years and still wake up _cranky_. 

‘ _Waitaminute! Ratchet! That’s it!’_ Bumblebee’s optics cycle wider as the epiphany hits. They have Ratchet back! He’s the best doctor there is in their world _and_ this one. The good doctor might be rather grumpy or curt at times but he wouldn’t turn away a patient in need. Maybe not even a decepticon patient if Bumblebee can help it. ‘ _Especially since she’s left defenseless and abandoned_!’

Guilty to think it, Bumblebee can’t help but to wonder it this was all for the better. ‘ _It was the arm that always gave her the most trouble,’_ he notes to himself. ‘ _Maybe she can be made a new arm that’ll function better!’_

The scout turns his helm to look back at his team with a grin. However, no sooner does he play a soundbite of a nasally voice begging, “ _Is there a doctor in the house?!”_ is it interrupted by the whirring of weaponry. Blue optics cycle wide as all his teammates raise their respective weapons—blasters, cannons, and blades alike—and seemingly aim in his direction. Bumblebee slowly raises his servo and bleeps out in confusion.

It is then he feels the end of a barrel pressed to the back of his helm and the scene makes far more sense to him.

' _So much for being left defenseless,'_ Bumblebee thinks to himself just a little too late.

The heat of the charging weapon grows increasingly uncomfortable for the poor scout. The decepticon doesn’t even falter as she surely notices the mark of several blasters aiming right for her spark. It would be just like Shadowstriker to allow herself to be terminated if it meant eliminating just one autobot, _especially_ Bumblebee. Tensions rise as seconds pass, metal fingers on triggers and swords in hands. It is then that she does a very un-Shadowstriker-like thing and lowers her weapon. More than that, she goes so far as to fold it away into her armor.

Just like that?

' _What's the catch?'_ Bumblebee can’t help but wonder at first. He shifts to look at Shockwave’s right hand—uh, in a matter of speaking—and is met with an uncomfortably intense glare. ‘ _Then again maybe I shouldn’t complain while I still have a head.’_

Bumblebee vents a sigh of relief and turns fully back to face her. Still aware of the weapons aimed for her, Bumblebee covers her as much as he can. Now mostly blocking her from his team's vision, the scout pulls the injured warrior to her feet as gingerly as he is able. His attempt to steady her is met with a growl and the femme snatching her arm away. 

Bumblebee responds with an almost amused huff and roll of his optics. Deciding she’s fine to stand on her own, the young mech takes a step back. “ _Get outta here – be – safe—ya hear?”_ He tells her, flickering through several sound clips to give her his message. It takes him gesturing for to her leave and Optimus Prime ordering his autobots to lower their weapons before Shadowstriker even takes a step back. When the action is not met with retaliation she transforms and hurries out of the Ark.

“Perhaps this time Shockwave can use a spiderbot to provide you a new appendage!” Grimlock calls after her retreating form, pleased as punch with himself for such a witty quip.

Bumblebee casts his friend a brief glare before glancing at the Ark’s camera feed, watching Shadowstriker speed away. As she drives off it’s hard to ignore the missing left front fender and headlight from her alt mode. ‘ _Talk about insult to injury_.’

Windblade exvents heavily in frustration but she can’t say she faults Bumblebee for letting Shadowstiker get away, _again_. That’s just how Bumblebee _is_ , and always was. “You know,” she starts off, seeing him duck his head as if waiting for a reprimand. The cityspeaker offers a calm smile and puts a servo on her companion’s shoulder and waits for him to perk up once more before going on. “You may be recovering from your memory chip being damaged but you’re still somehow the Bumblebee I’ve always known and called my friend.”

That definitely gets the young bot to perk up. Bumblebee wiggles his wing-like doors at her words, excitement evident at her praise.

At his wide grin she chuckles and nods. “You’ve always been the best at what Optimus has always preached. You offered her a second chance.” If this could be considered a _second_ chance with how he has tried to make peace more than once with Shadowstriker. Windblade moves her servo to his metal cheek, gentle and kind. He’s young and silly and yet still finds a way to be a role model when she least expects it.

 _“Awh shucks!”_ His speakers play some man’s voice with a silly hitch and drawl. “ _Y’all gun’ make me blush!”_ The scout makes an exaggerated gesture as if the wave off her compliment while absolutely soaking in her praise.

“Indeed, Bumblebee,” rumbles a deep and achingly familiar voice.

The yellow bot turns around at that voice and rushes to his leader for another hug. His spark warms, thrumming happily within. He may have some of his memories back but Bumblebee knows this feeling is something so deep in his spark it had to always be there. Optimus is his commander, his friend, and he loves the mech like the surrogate sire Optimus has really been for him. He was always there for the scout guiding him, long before Bumblebee was even a scout. Optimus was there for Bumblebee when the youngling’s hero-worship and admiration of Megatron was brought crashing down. Of course, Optimus understood more than anyone. Megatron was once a very dear and trusted friend and mentor. Even back before he became a Prime.

Optimus waits for the young bot to let go before placing a servo on Bumblebee’s shoulder. The commander offers a praising rumble. “You are my scout but you acted as a warrior and a leader on this day. I am proud of you and I am pleased to see you kept our cause alive and well while we were not active to do so.”

Bumblebee nods, playing back an old clip from one of Optimus’ speeches from before the war. “ _Freedom is the right of all sentient beings.”_

“And with that comes the right to choose for themselves as well as the right to change,” Windblade recites the rest. ‘ _Bumblebee really is maturing. He’s becoming more of a leader every day…’_ She thinks to herself with pride. Her young friend has come so far…

There’s no time to rest, however. No sooner is flared armor starting to settle does an alarm sound. “ _Sorry about this,_ ” Teletraan-X chimes in. “ _But—WARNING! A decepticon fleet is headed right for us!”_

Sure enough, footage snagged from a satellite appears on the screen to reveal a warship heading for earth.

Optius growls, his battlemask snapping into place. “Autobots, prepare to roll out!” He orders.

Bumblebee watches in wonder. The sight of Prime’s mask triggers a forgotten function and his own mask snaps into place. The scout blips in surprise, servos touching his full-face mask. ‘ _Okay! So this is a thing,’_ he thinks to himself. ‘ _I don’t remember having this thing!_ ’

Bumblebee follows his leader out of the Ark and bracing himself for their next battle. He glances left and right, up and down as he tries getting adjusted to the looking through his mask. ‘ _I can zoom in and analyze stuff so much easier with this thing_.’ At that moment he stumbles over a rock. Prowl catches the scout’s arm before he can fall. ‘ _…once I can walk with it on…’_

“Pay attention, Bumblebee,” Prowl scolds. “Now’s not the time to get distracted.”

Bumblebee beeps apologetically, ducking his head. Even still he glances towards the horizon, Shadowskriker long gone it seems. Even with his enhanced vision he can’t spot her. ‘ _I hope she’ll be okay.’_ The yellow bot shakes his helm and focuses, just as instructed. Standing beside Optimus feels so familiar that imaging battle without his commander suddenly feels strange to him.

‘ _C’mon Bee,’_ Bumblebee chides himself. ‘ _Battle now, worry for her later.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, he’ll probably worry about her through the battle anyway.  
> \--  
> I really wanted something with Shadowstriker and Bumblebee but didn't see anything posted so here we are. I hope we see more of them interacting in the coming season and more backstory for her as well. I might write more of these two, might not. Have some ideas already floating around in my head but we’ll see if I can make anything of them.  
> P.S. I’m showing up to the Transformers fandom 15 minutes late with starbucks so forgive me.


End file.
